Negotiations
by teanc09
Summary: What does the future hold when Will renegotiates his contact.


"Mac," Will said while they were in a commercial break. "Will you come in here, please?"

It was Friday night and the show was almost over.

She walked from the control room to the anchor desk. "What's up? Are you all right?"

He placed his hand over his microphone. "Are you busy after the show?"

"No."

"Can we have dinner and talk? My place."

"Sure, sounds lovely. Ten seconds back," she said walking out of the shot.

After the show they both changed and Will called for Lonny to come pick them up and take them to his apartment. Mac was sitting in one of his chairs waiting for him to finish changing clothes.

"Do you want to order something, or do you want me to cook. If you choose cooking, I can't guarantee you what you'll have for dinner. My guess is eggs and maybe bacon. Possibly toast," he added with a smile.

"Eggs sound perfect," she said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he teased.

"I'll take your cooking over take out any day."

"Thanks," he replied, smiling at her.

Lonny stuck his head into Will's office. "Ready to go?"

"We are, thanks."

Lonny drove them to Will's apartment and walked them into the lobby. He asked Will to call him if he was going out.

They rode up the elevator in silence, but it was completely comfortable. She put her bag down outside the elevator and followed him into the living room.

"Do you want something to drink," he asked.

"Wine, please."

He walked into the kitchen and poured them each a glass of wine. When he returned she was sitting on his couch. He handed her a glass and sat down next to her.

"Are you all right," she asked.

"I am. I wanted to talk to you out of the office. My agent was contacted earlier in the week by CNN."

"What?"

Will nodded. "CNN. They want to talk."

"You'd leave ACN?"

"I want some leverage back."

"I'm sorry," she started but he stopped her.

"That's not your fault."

"You've got a non-compete clause."

"That's only if I'm fired. I don't want to leave. The non-compete was my ego and my own fault."

"I feel bad, Will."

"You shouldn't, Mac. Anyway, what I wanted to talk to you about was the negotiation. I can't do this without you; I don't want to do this without you. If I start negotiating and for some reason ACN doesn't want to talk, will you come with me? It would be part of my contract that you come with me."

She was shocked. "You want me with you?"

"I want you all the time, Mac."

She wasn't sure she heard him correctly. "Excuse me?"

"I want you, professionally and personally, all the time."

"Billy…."

"We've got a lot to talk about, Mac. We've got all weekend and I want to talk about the offer and you and me."

"I have to cancel a couple of things but I'm here as long as you want," she said.

"Okay, you work on cancelling whatever needs to be cancelled and I'll cook us some dinner. Meet me in the kitchen when you're done," he said. As he passed her, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He saw her smiling as he turned into the kitchen.

A few minutes later he was standing at the island in his kitchen, putting spices into an egg mixture. She was watching him and he knew he'd confused her. She didn't know where she stood with him and she was standing there, playing with the sleeves of her shirt, next to him. He stopped fixing the eggs and pulled her into his arms and to rest against his chest. Her arms were immediately around him, holding him tightly.

"Are you hungry," he asked.

She nodded against his chest. His hand came up to caress her neck. "You need to relax, sweetheart. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"It's okay. You did take me by surprise."

"Good surprise?"

"Definitely. If we leave ACN we have to take the staff with us, if they want to go."

"Okay. I'll make sure that we control staffing."

"Thanks," she said, still holding onto him.

"Do you want to eat?" He wasn't sure what was going on with her.

"If my choices are to stay here or to eat, sorry, staying here."

He smiled and hugged her tighter, understanding. He loved feeling her in his arms. This was where she belonged. He kissed her temple and stood there holding her. He wasn't going to pull away first. He knew she needed some control back.

Very quietly he heard, "I love you, Will."

"I love you, too, Mac."

She had thought that he would have pulled away by now but she understood that he was letting her be in control of the situation. She leaned back so she could look at him. She didn't say anything; she was just looking at him.

"Are you okay," he asked gently.

"Yes."

She kissed him and pulled back. "We'll talk," she asked.

"As much as you want."

"Okay," she said pulling away from him. "Do you need any help with dinner?"

"How about you keep me company," he said smiling at her. She had almost destroyed this kitchen several times.

"That I can do," she said as he began their dinner again.

Her thoughts were scattered. She was thinking about the show, the staff and them all at the same time and that wasn't working. She needed to focus.

"What are you thinking about," he asked.

She smiled and knew that he knew her thoughts were all over the place. "You, me, the staff, the show…all over the place."

"I know what you mean. My thoughts have been scattered since I talked to my agent," he said as he finished their dinner. He plated their food and took it to the table. "Do you want something other than wine?"

"Do you have any juice?"

He opened the refrigerator and found apple juice. "Apple, will that work?"

"Perfect. Thanks."

After dinner he put their plates in the dishwasher and held his hand out for her, which she immediately took. He led her out to the living room and they sat together on the couch.

"What do you want to talk about first," Will asked.

"Us, personally."

"Okay."

"Why now, Billy?"

"We've wasted so much time, Mac. After I found out that you hadn't heard the voicemail message something just feel into place for me."

"You've forgiven me?"

"I have. I'm not sure when exactly that was, but when I woke up in the hospital and you were there, even if we weren't going to be together, you were there and I realized the hurt was gone."

"I never want to hurt you and you know I'm sorry that I have hurt you in the past."

"Make a deal with me," he said.

"What?"

"The past is the past and we both know it happened but let's move on. The anger, the hurt, none of that matters. We're starting fresh, agreed?"

She smiled at him and said, "agreed. So where do we go from here?"

"We're starting fresh, but not from the beginning. I know I love you and you love me."

"Very much so."

"Do we date," he asked.

"Not in the traditional sense. We already know we want to be together. You're it for me, Billy. You're all I want, long term."

"So we're together and we build on that?"

"I think so, what do you think?"

"Mac I need you to let me in again. Not the surface stuff, we've got that down, but I need you to really let me in."

"That will take time, Will. That doesn't happen over night. We need to get used to being a couple again and all that entails. I don't automatically think, what would Will want, when I make a decision now. I've gotten very good at being alone."

"I know we need to work on us. To talk about what's going on, what we're feeling, both the good and the bad."

"I agree. We've never had a problem talking. But sometimes our listening skills needed work," she said.

"I'm used to being alone, Mac, just like you are. But I want to know what you're thinking and what you're worrying about, so I can think and worry with you. Does that make sense?"

"It does and it goes both ways. You are very protective of yourself. I get why, I totally do, but I need to be let in so I can help, too."

He sat there looking at her. This woman that he loves so much, asking him to let her in.

"All I can promise is to try, Mac."

"That's all I want is for you to try."

He very much wanted to kiss her and instead of second guessing himself he placed his hand on her cheek and leaned into her, kissing her very gently.

This was a very awkward time for them. They'd made love against almost every wall in this apartment and on almost every surface. They were very passionate about each other. Now they were cautious. This needed to stop.

She kissed him and pulled back. "This isn't us," she said. "We're not this cautious, we never have been. We're scared and we need to get over this. I love you, you love me. We've made love almost everywhere in this apartment. What's the problem?"

"It's new again, maybe?"

"We fucked on our first date."

"That was amazing," he said, remembering the first time he sank into her.

"What are you thinking about," she asked with a smile.

This was letting her in. "The first time I was inside you. That was amazing. I'd never felt so connected to another human being and I haven't since we broke up."

"God, Billy, we didn't even make it to the bedroom the first time. Right against that wall, right there."

"Fuck, Mac," he said rubbing his hands across his face. He was aroused and she knew it, too. She moved from her place on the couch onto his lap, straddling his legs, facing him.

"You think I don't think about that every time I pass by that wall. What it felt like to be so consumed by you."

He put his arms around her back and held her. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. Her tongue pushing inside of his mouth made him moan. He held her tighter against himself. He knew she could feel how hard he was.

She rubbed herself against him, making him squirm. "Mac," he said pulling out of the kiss, "if you stay where you are we're going to make love on this couch, you know that, right?"

"Do you want to slow down?"

"I don't know. I love you and I know I want you, but is it too soon," he asked.

"Did you think we wouldn't make love at some point this weekend?"

"I hoped, but I wasn't thinking tonight."

She eased herself off of him and snuggled against him. "I love you, Will. If we need to slow down, that's fine. Know that I want you, desperately."

"I know you do and I want you, too. I don't want to screw this up."

"We won't. You know why?"

"Why," he asked.

"Because we know the alternative now and neither one of us wants that, so we persevere. We're going to fight and yell and be ourselves, just like always, but at the end of the day, we'll be together, not apart. We frustrate one another, we always have, that's not going to change. That's part of the attraction, Will."

"You're right."

"Let's talk about the show," she said steering them away from talk of sex and how much they wanted one another.

"Okay."

"Do you want to go to CNN?"

"Not really. What about you?"

"Honestly, I don't want to leave Charlie. I owe him. He was the only one who would give me a job when I came back. Everyone else was too scared that I would fall apart. That I'd have PTSD or some recurring something from the stabbing that would make me a liability."

He didn't like to think about the time she was away, let alone her stabbing.

"Are you all right," she asked when she saw him pale.

"I don't like to think about you being stabbed, Mac," he said getting up and walking to the window.

She walked up behind him and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

He turned around and she saw the tears in his eyes. "Do you have any idea how scared I was? I didn't find out until you were in Germany. We couldn't get any good information and what we could get was unreliable."

"Who told you?"

"Charlie. He called me upstairs, made me sit and handed me a drink. I had no idea what was going on. I wanted to get on a plane and get you back here, but I couldn't, I had no right to do that, then."

"My parents got me out fairly quickly and back to London to recover. The diplomatic connections really came in handy."

"Are you all right?"

"From the stabbing? Yes, I'm fine. I've got a nice scar, but that's the only remaining reminder. No PTSD, no problems from the stabbing or anything. I'm perfectly healthy."

"Good," he said pulling her into his arms.

He held her until he felt her yawn against his chest. "Are you tired?"

She nodded. He kissed her temple and said, "do you want something to sleep in, t-shirt, or something?"

"Where am I sleeping, Will," she asked, pulling back enough to see his face.

"With me, if that's okay with you."

"That's exactly where I want to sleep."

He took her hand and led her into the bedroom. "What do you want to sleep in?"

"Anything long sleeve is fine."

"Are you cold? I can turn the heat up."

"I'll be fine once I'm in bed, thanks though."

He was remembering now how she was always cold and that he kept the heat higher for her. He found a long sleeve t-shirt for her to sleep in. "Will this work," he asked holding up the shirt.

"Perfect," she said taking the shirt from him. "Do you mind if I change?"

"Please. There should be a spare toothbrush in the cabinet."

"Thanks, right back."

While she was changing he took the opportunity to turn down the bed.

"That's way too big for you," he said when she came out of the bathroom in just his t-shirt with the sleeves pushed up. "I don't think there's anything smaller though."

"This is fine, Will."

"I'm going to change, right back."

When he had finished up in the bathroom and returned to the bedroom she was under the covers on the side she used to sleep on. He was in pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Come to bed," she said holding up the covers for him. He smiled at her and slipped into bed, turning on his side so he was facing her.

She lifted her hand to his face and pushed herself up on her elbow. "Relax."

He tilted his head at her.

"I always know when you're nervous. I'm not that scary, I promise."

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. "This used to be easier."

"Come here," she said pulling him to lay his head on her chest. She was gently raking her nails through his hair. He was relaxing now.

"I love you."

"I love you, Billy. We're going to get better at this."

"We will," he said and lifted his head to kiss her. It was a kiss of passion and love and want. When he pulled back he smiled at her.

"Nice."

He rolled over, pulling her with him so she was now resting on his chest. "Perfect," she said. "When I was in the Middle East and scared, this is what I'd think about, laying in your arms, my head on your chest."

"Really, I was your safe place?"

She nodded. "Always."

He hugged her tightly. "Are you going to be able to sleep?"

"I think so, you?"

"I didn't know if I'd ever get to do this again."

"Me, either."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not right now, okay? I want to lie here and feel you holding me."

He kissed the top of her head and hugged her to himself.

His heartbeat was lulling her to sleep. He was watching her fall asleep. He wasn't going to sleep before her. When she was finally asleep he closed his eyes and let sleep come.

Will woke to the sound of Mac's phone ringing. She reached for the phone, patting the bedside table several times before she was able to locate the device. Mac was lying on her side, looking out the windows with Will curled into her from behind.

"This is Mackenzie," she answered sleepily. "You've got a wrong number," she said and disconnected.

Will tightened his arm around Mac and pulled her back against him. "Mackie," he whispered.

Her eyes popped open at the name he had called her. Only Will called her that and he hadn't done so in many years.

"Billy," she said looking over her shoulder.

"Sorry….." He wasn't sure how she was going to react to his nickname for her.

"No, don't apologize. I just haven't heard you call me that in years.

"Want to go back to sleep?"

She was awake now and evidently so was he. "I love waking up to this view." She turned over and rested atop him. He was caressing her back and reached up to tuck some strands of hair behind her ears.

"I like this one, personally."

"You're cheeky this morning," she said kissing him briefly.

"You really don't mind me calling you Mackie?"

She shook her head. "It's special – something between you and me."

He reached up and pulled her down to him and kissed her passionately, putting all of his feelings into this kiss. Her response was nothing short of amazing to him. She broke the kiss, sat up and pulled off the shirt she was wearing. He was staring at her. His hands were on her waist, touching her, exploring. She knew the second he saw the scar. Instead of asking her about it he leaned up and kissed the scar. "No more war zones, okay?"

"No more," she agreed. He lay back against the pillows, lacing their fingers together.

"Are you ok with no condom?"

"Yes."

"What are you on?"

"IUD."

"You're sure you're okay with no condom?"

She nodded and grasped the edge of his t-shirt and pulled it up and off of him. Her kisses trailed across his collarbone, to each nipple and down to his belly button, where she stuck in her tongue.

He laughed and pulled her head up to him "You know tickling will be repaid, Mackie."

"Sorry, had to do it," she replied, kissing him.

He rolled them over and rested between her legs. He could smell how aroused she was and it made him harder; he didn't think that was possible. He kissed her and when he pulled back he said, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Her hands were on his pajama pants, pushing them down as far as she could and then used her feet to get them the rest of the way off of him.

"Impressive," he teased.

"You've not seen anything yet," she replied to his teasing.

"Can't wait."

He kissed his way down her neck, stopping at her ear and taking the lobe between his teeth and nipped lightly.

"Mmmm," she moaned, arching up toward him.

His hand was on her breast, her nipple between his fingers. He was pulling and tugging at her nipple. "Oh, God."

When he kissed down her torso, he stopped again at the scar. He first licked and then nibbled at the scar.

"Fuck, Billy."

"Feel good?"

"God, yes," she panted. "That's a new erogenous zone."

He'd moved on to her belly button and stuck his tongue in to tease. She was nowhere as ticklish as he was, but retribution was due.

She laughed, half sitting up and then lay back on the mattress.

When he made it to her core he kissed her gently. "I didn't know you waxed," he said, running his tongue over her smooth skin.

"It was a solidarity wax. I was being supportive and decided I liked it."

"Hurt," he asked as he rubbed her, paying special attention to her clit.

"Oh my God, yes. The first time I thought I'll never do this again but after the soreness went away, it was amazing."

Will spread her legs wide and leaned in to play with her. His mouth was working her clit and her lips, nibbling, blowing and sucking. She was moaning and lifting her hips to have more contact with his mouth. "Easy, Mackie. All in good time."

"I want to feel you in me."

"Soon, I promise."

He put two fingers into her and began thrusting them in and out quickly and with a great deal of pressure.

"Fuck," she arched up and said. "More."

He doubled his efforts. In addition to thrusting his fingers, with his other hand, he took her nipple and twisted.

She screamed and began coming. He didn't stop or slow down. She liked it rough and liked him to push her as much as possible. His ministrations kept her on edge and coming, one wave after another.

"Mississippi."

He immediately stopped and moved up to hold her. She was shaking still and feeling the aftershocks. He held her close and pulled the covers over them. He held her until she was able to calm down. "I'd completely forgot about the stopping word, until you said, Mississippi."

"We should have talked about that, sorry."

"It's fine. The second I heard you say it, I remembered."

She could feel his erection pressed against her back. She rolled over on to him and sat up, taking his erection in hand. Her strokes were slow and uneven. She knew this drove him crazy and prolonged his erection.

"Mackie," he groaned. "Fuck."

Her touch was very soft and barely there. Her other hand was rubbing his perineum, making him squirm. His hands were gripping the sheets, very tightly. She knew he was grasping the sheets to stop himself from touching her. She sat up and whispered in his ear, " you can touch me."

His hands were on her breasts massaging, pinching and teasing her. He leaned up to take a nipple into his mouth and she threw her head back at the sensation he was causing with his sucking and biting. "Fuck."

He let her nipple pop out of his mouth. "Too much?"

"God, no."

He smiled and went back to her breast. Her hand moved to his testicles and rolled them gently.

He had to stop what he was doing to her breast. "Fuck," he moaned and closed his eyes.

"Feel good?"

"Incredible."

She had reduced him to one-word answers and he'd lain back against the bed. She took just the head of his cock into her mouth and ran her tongue around the rim. She barely flicked the bottom of the head gently and moved on, but coming back to this same spot every few seconds.

"Mackie, fuck."

She moved back to his testicles, pulling each into her mouth separately and sucking. She could hear him panting.

She reached up to pinch his nipple and caused him to moan. He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "Mackie, I need to be in you. Fuck," he moaned arching up into her mouth. "God, I'm close."

She pulled back and waited for him to calm some and open his eyes. "Okay," she asked when he made eye contact.

He sat up and kissed her, putting all of his feelings into this kiss. She was running her hands all over him, just touching him and enjoying the feeling of him in her arms.

He flipped them over so that he was on top. "Open your eyes, Mackie."

She immediately opened her eyes and saw how much he loved her. He took his cock in hand and placed it at her opening and pushed barely inside. "Billy, God, do it." He shifted and went just a little deeper. He was teasing her and she loved it, secretly. "Please," she moaned. He sank completely into her and held himself there, not moving. "Fuck, you feel great."

"Ready?"

"Yes."

His movements began slowly, gently thrusting in and out of her. "Harder, please, Billy." She spread her legs wider and he put one arm underneath her knee causing his angle to change and allowing him to thrust deeper.

She screamed and moaned with every thrust. "Fuck, Mackie," he said closing his eyes. He pulled all the way out and turned her over onto her knees.

He slammed into her and she yelled, "fuck, Billy, damn that feels good."

She was moaning and panting with his every stroke. He was able to thrust harder, making her moan and scream. He could see her grab her breast and pinch the nipple.

"Fuck, Mackie, love you."

"Love you, Billy."

The only sounds in the room were the slapping of their bodies and her half moaning screams. After a few minutes he pulled out and she whimpered. "Ssshhh," it's okay. Turn over," he said helping her move her hips. He leaned down and kissed her, pulled back and eased himself back inside. He was propped up on his arms where he could lean down and pull a nipple into his mouth.

"God, yes," she responded to his biting of her nipple. His thrusts became stronger and he knew he was close. He reached for her clit and began flicking it wildly. "Fuck, yes, make me come, Billy." She screamed and was coming. The feeling of her coming around him was exquisite and tortuous. He had to close his eyes to concentrate on not coming. When she finished she opened her eyes and said, "do it."

He began thrusting wildly. He was so close and it only took a handful of thrusts for him to orgasm. "FUCK," he yelled and then whispered, "Mackie," and collapsed onto her. She was holding him, giving him time to recover.

"Too heavy," he asked.

"Not at all," she said, rubbing his back. "You okay?"

He lifted his head and smiled at her, "great. I love you, Mackie," he said and kissed her gently.

When she pulled out of the kiss she said, "that was amazing, Billy. God, I love you."

He rolled them so that she was now resting on him.

They slept for a couple of hours and she was on her side, looking out the window when he woke. His arm wrapped around her waist. He kissed her neck and said, "you okay?"

She smiled and turned her head so she could see him. "Perfect, you?"

"Amazing, Mackie, amazing."

"That was us."

He understood exactly what she meant. "It was," he said smiling at her. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Let's get dressed and walk to the café on the corner and have some lunch."

"Sounds good. We have to call Lonny."

"I really don't like having a body guard, Mac."

She turned over so she was facing him. "I know you don't. It is for your safety."

"I completely get it, but you know the stats just as well as I do. It's not the people who openly threaten, it's the ones that don't."

"No chances with your life, none. No room for discussion."

"I know. I get it, I do."

"Get dressed and we'll go take a walk. I'll find my clothes."

"I'll call Lonny."

Lonny met them downstairs and walked behind them to the café and took a table not too far from them but gave them enough space. They had held hands for the walk to the café and took a table outside in the sun. Will had a Mets hat and sunglasses on. She was holding his hand on the table.

"You know we're going to end up on Page Six, or some other gossip rag."

"Do you care," she asked.

"No, but it makes your life harder and I don't want that for you."

"Since I was a small I have been in the spotlight. There were always extra rules and things I couldn't do because of who my father was, or what position he held due to what it would look like or be perceived."

He'd never heard this from her before. "I'm sure it wasn't always fun."

"There were amazing perks, but sometimes they weren't worth the scrutiny."

"So you're okay with any press?"

"I won't be thrilled, but I can deal with it, if that's your question."

He smiled at her. "I know you can deal with anything but if I can make it easier, know I will."

"I do know that, Will."

Their waiter came over and told them about the specials and took their drink order. Will order a beer and she ordered coffee, not yet ready for anything stronger.

When their drink order arrived Will sipped his beer that was from a small brewery on Long Island. "This is good, try this," he said handing her his glass. She looked at him, knowing he used to be squeamish about sharing drinks. "I don't mind sharing with you," answering her unasked question. She smiled and sipped the beer.

"That is good. I wonder if it's bottled, or just on tap?"

Their waiter brought them some bread and they asked about the beer and learned it was only on tap.

"That's too bad," she said.

"We'll just have to come here and drink."

They had a good lunch and enjoyed both the sunshine and each other's company.

"I could sit in the sun all day," she said. Her Blackberry interrupted her by ringing. "This is Mackenzie. Yes. Okay, I'll be right there, see you soon."

When she disconnected she said, "your Blackberry is about to ring, it's Charlie. We have to go to work." As if on cue his phone rang.

He listened to Charlie and explained he would be there shortly.

"Do we go in together," she asked.

"I love you, Mac, I don't care who knows but I'll take your lead, what are you thinking?"

"How much I love you," she said smiling. "We have nothing to hide, I say we go in together."

They walked back to Will's apartment and Lonny drove them to the studio. Everyone was already there and in the conference room.

"What do we know," Mackenzie asked as she walked in with Will trailing behind her, taking his seat at the end of the table.

"There was a plane crash and there were one hundred and ninety two people on board. It crashed approaching New York," Jim said.

"Maggie, line up our experts. Do we have anyone on the ground?"

"They are en route," Charlie said.

"Neal, update the blog, working on the story, etc. Jim get me background on plane crashes and then the safety history of this company. I want hourly updates. Do you have any FAA contacts," she asked Will.

"I'll make some calls."

"Thanks. Let's go," all of the staffers left leaving Charlie, Will and Mac alone.

"When this is over we need to chat," Charlie said to Will.

"Okay. We can talk now, if you want."

"Mac, will you excuse us," Charlie said.

"Of course," she said and walked to her office.

"What's up," Will asked.

"Are you going to talk to CNN?"

"Charlie…."

"No listen to me. I think you need to talk to CNN and see what they can offer."

"You know Mac goes with me as well as a lot of the staff."

"I know."

"How'd you know about the call," Will asked.

"I told them to call," he said getting up.

"Wait, what? Are you leaving," Will asked in a whisper.

"I've been offered the news division. I've not yet accepted, but we're negotiating."

"Charlie," Will said smiling. "Can I tell Mac? Her only hesitation is that she doesn't want to leave you."

Charlie smiled. "I'll tell Mac. You go call the FAA."

Charlie walked into Mac's office, as she was finishing up a call. He sat in one of her chairs and waited for her to finish.

She smiled at him. "What's up?"

"This stays between you, me and Will." She nodded. "You need to let Will negotiate."

"Charlie?"

"Mac."

"You're leaving."

"I'm negotiating and I want my best team with me."

She smiled at him. "Okay. I'll talk to Will."

"Good. I'll see you later," he said walking out.

Mac had Will on the air vamping for several hours while they were trying to get a handle on the story. She came out to see him and brought him water while they were in a commercial break.

"You're doing great," she said handing him the water.

He drank some and said, "thanks. Do we have anything new?"

"Jim's chasing something but he's not nailed it down enough to talk yet. Are you okay to vamp for a while longer?"

"Sure." She heard thirty seconds back in her ear.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, thanks."

"Okay. Twenty seconds back," she said and went back into the control room.

In the end Will was on the air for about five hours. The last couple of hours had no new information and Charlie decided to go back to their regular programming and to break in, if necessary. Will had carried the majority of the coverage and was exhausted. He went straight to his office and changed. Mac had everyone in the conference room thanking them. When he walked in he thanked them, too and sent them off to Hang Chews for several rounds on him. He gave Jim a credit card to use. They all filed out quickly more than ready to leave.

Mac stretched and dropped into a chair. "I'm exhausted and I'm sure you're there, too."

Will sat next to her. "I'm tired, but I'm wound up, too. Let's go home and relax."

"I need to go by my apartment and get some clothes before we go to your apartment.

"Okay, you get ready to go and I'll call Lonny."

"Can we order pizza?"

He smiled at her. "Sure, there can even be vegetables on the pizza."

She returned his smile and went to her office.

Lonny drove them to Mac's apartment. Will remained in the car while Mac quickly packed clothes for a couple of days along with her toiletries and anything else she might need. The last thing Mac did was to check her mail. There was a notice that the building was going condo. The tenants would have first opportunity to purchase their units but the change was happening in two months.

Will could tell something was wrong when Mac got back in the SUV. She wouldn't want to talk in front of Lonny, so he explained that he'd ordered their dinner and it should be there when they arrive. She thanked him and was staring out at the nightlife.

Once on the elevator, she laid her head on his shoulder and took his hand. He kissed her head and led her inside once they'd reached his floor. "What's wrong?"

"My building is going condo."

"When?"

"Two months. I hate having to find a place to live. I completely realize how whiny I'm being. I'm exhausted and don't want to deal, right now."

He smiled at her and led her to the couch and pulled her down on his lap, holding her. She snuggled up and placed her head on his shoulder.

"May I make a suggestion?"

She nodded. "Live with me, move in here."

She lifted head from his shoulder, "Will."

"Mackie I want you all the time, I want you here."

She kissed him and said, "I'd love to, thank you."

"Really," he asked.

"Really."

He sat there holding her, just being quiet. She snuggled in his arms and he sat back in the corner of the couch so they could lie there, together.

A few minutes later the doorman called up, their pizza had arrived. "I don't want to move," she said. You're very comfortable."

"I like where you are, too. I'll go get dinner, right back," he said easing her up enough so he could slide out. "See what kind of wine we have, please."

Will got their dinner and brought it back upstairs. She had grabbed plates and wine glasses from the kitchen and placed them on the table in front of the sofa. There was a nice red wine breathing on the table.

"Nice," he said placing the pizza on the table.

They each fixed their plate and turned the news on to see if there had been any updates on the crash. When they'd seen there was nothing new he muted the television.

"Did you talk to Charlie?"

She smiled at him. "I did. I want to work for Charlie."

"Me, too. So you're okay with the negotiations?"

"Yes, I am. When will they start?"

"After Charlie is finished. I don't want to start with him in play. Once that's done I'll meet with my attorney and go over what I want included and what needs to be changed. He'll draft something and we can go over that. Once we're happy my agent and attorney meet and develop a strategy and William Morris takes over from there."

"What do you think will happen?"

"The worst possibility is that we work out our contracts and then jump, assuming Charlie is really going to leave. He may be trying a power play, I'm not sure."

"Do you think Leona will let Charlie go?"

"I don't know. There may be more strife than we know."

"I don't like not knowing," she said.

He smiled at her. "I know, but all we can do is wait and do our jobs as normal. We can't make anything happen faster. How about we figure out when you're moving. That's something we can control."

"True. I need to find out about the conversion."

"Do you have the notification," he asked.

She reached into her bag and handed him the notification. He read the notification.

"You can move at will with no penalty. Your full deposit will be refunded within a month of vacancy."

"Does it say anything about the timeframe?"

"Not specifically. Just general terms."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. When do you want to move," he asked, leaning back against the couch and turning toward her. She matched his position and took his hand in hers, playing with his fingers, her knee bent in his lap.

"Soon. What are you thinking?"

"I don't want you to go back to your apartment other than to pack. I want you here, I want us living together, eating together, going to work, everything, Mackie."

"I'll give notice on Monday but I'll not stay there again, this is home now," she said and kissed him.

He hugged her to himself and pulled her onto his chest and held her close. "I love you, Mackie."

"I love you, Billy."


End file.
